Dantana Days
by wbKate
Summary: A story of the much anticipated Dani and Santana (Dantana) story line coming soon to glee. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Santana and Rachel walked into the restaurant they both worked at wearing their matching, hideous outfits and swiftly headed toward the kitchen.  
"We're here." Santana yelled out to her boss who was sipping a glass of rum.  
"Good, get to work now." The boss yelled back. Santana and Rachel grabbed hurried out to work, but not without the two of them simultaneously rolling their eyes. Rachel opened the door and saw an unfamiliar face wrapped in the familiar hideous red uniform.  
"Have you seen her before?" Rachel asked Santana pointing in the direction of the girl.  
"No, never, I-I guess she's new here." Santana stuttered making Rachel's eyebrows raise in curiosity, Santana never stuttered.  
"Are you okay?" Rachel asked Santana.  
"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Santana quickly replied, not moving her gaze from the new girl. Santana tried to avert her eyes but she couldn't seem to get them to move. The girl was stunning, if you looked past the uniform. She was short but not Berry short. She had faded blond hair, obviously dyed because of the brown roots that shown through. Her face was exceptionally beautiful, Santana had never seen any this gorgeous. Here brown eyes seemed to call out to Santana. Her curves were perfect. Santana had never seen anyone so perfect. The girl moved around swiftly and rhythmically, almost dance like. She smiled shyly at a customer who seemed to be hitting on her but the girl was obviously not interested at all, just being polite. The man asked for her number and she smiled politely and stated that she didn't play for that team. Santana's heart skipped a beat. This girl was gay? The most spectacular and stunning girl she had ever seen was gay? Santana closed her eyes briefly not knowing how to take this information, this miracle. Santana began to sweat as her heart raced faster than ever.  
"Santana, did you just hear that?" Rachel said, interrupting Santana's thoughts. Santana quickly jolted toward Rachel averting her gaze from the new girl for the first time since she walked out.  
"Hear what?" Santana asked, kind of knowing the answer but with Berry it could be about a showtune that some random stranger was humming walking by.  
"That new girl is gay and she is absolutely gorgeous, I saw you looking at her, I don't blame you I would even hit that." Santana clenched her teeth and gave Rachel a shove at that last comment.  
"Don't you dare she's too pretty for you." Santana replied as Rachel smiled brightly.  
"Go talk to her." Rachel said, nudging Santana in the direction of the new girl.  
"I can't" Santana replied "she's too pretty and perfect and I'm sweating so much and"  
"Stop" Rachel interrupted her "You know you like her, you're never going to get anywhere standing here flapping your arms around nervously." Rachel smiled at her friend who was now noticeably breathing heavily. The new girl was now leaning against the counter looking at some papers. Rachel gave Santana another nudge and nodded her head in the direction of the new girl. Santana took a deep breath and let out a sigh. She forced herself forward to the new girl allowing herself to smile brightly despite her fear and anxiousness in the moment. Santana brought forth her charm and with all the confidence she could pile up walked toward the new girl. Santana leaned on the counter in front of the new girl causing the girl to glance up. A smile automatically rose to her face. Santana had to keep herself from gasping and running away after seeing her beautiful smile up close. Her smile wasn't like the one she made to the man earlier, forced and polite; it was a real smile, a I'm happy to see you smile. An I'm into you smile.  
"Hey, I'm Santana, are you new here?" Santana asked the new girl who seemed as excited as Santana was to be talking right now.  
"Yeah, I started yesterday; I'm Dani by the way." Dani, her name was Dani. Santana had never heard of a name so perfect. She looked like a Dani and all Santana wanted here, in New York, was a Dani.  
"Well I'd like to welcome you to our horribly dressed, underpaid family." Santana said causing Dani to let out a small, adorable giggle. "How long have you been in New York?"  
"A couple weeks now, I moved from Washington, and now I get to live the dream." Dani said sarcastically hinting at the waitress job that she obviously wasn't going for.  
"It's a start; you always have to start somewhere. Let me guess, you want to be on the great white way like everyone else?" Santana asked wanting to know everything she can about this girl.  
"Musician, actually. I play guitar and sing and that's what I want to do with my life." Wow. Santana thought. This girl keeps getting better and better. She knew she had to make a move; this is something Santana could not pass up.  
"I heard you say to a customer that you don't play for that team. Is that true or are you trying to get away from the gross men that come to this restaurant?" Dani let out an adorable giggle, Santana loved it too much when she laughed.  
"No, I am actually gay. Why do you ask?" Dani responded shyly yet slightly flirty.  
"Because I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after work, if you're interested." Santana said quickly regretting her awkward wording hoping that Dani was single and interested and that she didn't just blow it.  
"That sounds great." Dani said and smiled at Santana causing Santana to smile back and internally scream. She had a date with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. This was going to be an amazing night. "We better get back to work before the boss come out and yells at us" Dani quickly stated.  
"Don't worry too much about that, just make sure he has a drink back there and he shouldn't bother you." Santana replied and smiled at Dani. Dani. Santana repeated her name in her head. Dani. Dani. Santana could get really used to that name. Dani turned toward a customer with his hand raised for assistance but not before sneaking in a smile at Santana and saying,  
"See you tonight." Santana let out a smile and turned toward her friend and hustled Rachel back to the kitchen.  
"Did that just happen, did that really just happen? That couldn't have just happened. I must be dreaming. This isn't possible. Oh my god did you see her smile. I can't believe she said yes. Oh my god I haven't told you yet we're hanging out tonight. She came from Washington. I'm not sure if it was DC or the state everyone forgets about but that doesn't matter. She said yes. She's gay, I'm gay. I feel like I'm in heaven. Oh and she's an aspiring musician. She plays guitar and sings. Oh my God Rachel she sings. We could sing a duet. She's so beautiful. Did you see her eyes?" Santana's words were slurring together at this point. Rachel tried to understand her rambling unsuccessfully but she got the point. Rachel pulled Santana in for a hug.  
"That is amazing Santana. I'm so happy for you, good luck." Rachel smiled and let her friend go but still held onto her shoulders. "We should get back to work, but this is amazing. Have fun tonight, but not too much fun" Rachel said. Santana rolled her eyes and swiftly turned around and grabbed some plates from the kitchen and Rachel followed behind. Santana had a smile on her face for the rest of the night working. She wasn't rude to the customers for once and exchanged glances and smiles at Dani whenever possible. That night could not come soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana felt her heart race as she watched the minute hand move closer to the 9. That's when they got to close up. 8:30, 8:40, 8:50. Santana served her last customer and started to clean the dishes, which she never did, as quickly as she could to be able to spend more time with Dani. The boss lazily looked up from his drink and complimented Santana on a job well done today but Santana didn't care at all about that, she wanted to spend time with Dani as soon as possible. 9:00. Santana smiled as she glanced over at the clock, she had almost finished all the dishes, a two person job, in ten minutes. There was something very special about this girl. Santana was doing things she never thought she could do, or ever wanted to for that matter. But all of that didn't matter, it was almost time to be with Dani. The boss put down his empty glass and told Santana to lock up and stumbled out the kitchen door. Rachel rushed over to Santana and looked around making sure Dani wasn't listening in.

"Show this Dani girl your bad-ass charm." Rachel said smiling at Santana. Santana hugged her friend, thanking her and then continued to wipe off the counters.

"Looks like we're all cleaned up here, earlier than usual too." Another waitress said as she grabbed her bags. "I'll see you all tomorrow for another day in hell." The girl continued as she walked toward the door. The other workers followed. Rachel smiled at Santana and followed everyone out the door. Now there were only two girls left, Santana and Dani. Dani smiled at Santana shyly and Santana smiled back. Santana motioned toward the stage in the corner of the restaurant.

"Shall we sit?" Santana asked Dani who in response gave a nod and sat on the edge of the stage but not before grabbing her bag and guitar that she had brought to work with her.

"Why did you bring your guitar to work? Were you expecting everyone to break out into song and dance around a group of producers?" Dani looked away, a little embarresed. "Because if you did that would not be out of the ordinary in any way here. We did that a couple days ago." Dani laughed. Santana still couldn't get used to her laugh.

"Are you serious?" Dani asked curiously.

"Dead serious, you see Berry, the short annoying girl who works here, who is also one of my roommates, is one of those Broadway freaks. And she randomly breaks into song and we all just join in in a pre-choreographed number. Don't ask why, it's just how things work here."

"Hummm." Dani replied, honestly not expecting that response. Perhaps we should initiate our own number, since that's apparently what you guys do here."

"That sound great, what song?" Santana replied. She could not wait to hear this girl's voice.

"You should know this one and if you don't you need to rethink your music choices." Santana chuckled under her breath hoping that she did indeed know this song she didn't want to mess this up. Dani picked up her guitar and quickly tuned it. She gracefully put her fingers on the fret board and played a familiar chord. "Here comes the sun do da do do here comes the sun and I say it's all right." Yes. Santana thought. She knew the song. Wait, Santana thought, Dani likes the Beatles too. This girl kept on getting better and better. Then Santana listened to Dani's voice. It was a little raspy but perfect. She sang each note perfectly in tune with incredible tone quality and diction. She was perfect. Santana chimed in and sang.

"Little darling it's been a long cold lonely winter. Little darling it seems like years since it's been here." Dani chimed in again harmonizing their voices. The two female's voices fit together perfectly, forming the ideal duet that Santana was hoping was for more than just a song. The two were smiling and looking into each other's faces as they sing. Santana once again could not move her gaze away from Dani. Dani strummed the guitar and called out to Santana through her music. Her eyes became brighter, her face became more beautiful, her voice was more than Santana had ever imagined. They continued singing until they hit the last chord which they sang together.

"Sun sun sun here it comes." Santana knew that now the sun was coming. Everything would be all right. Dani was her sun and Santana could not imagine anything she wanted more than to get to know Dani better. Dani smiled as she put down her guitar gently.

"You're really good." Dani told Santana.

"Thanks, you were better than I could have imagined. Wow, Dani." Dani giggled, again, Santana couldn't stand her giggling it made her too anxious and she fell for her more and more with every one. Yet Santana craved these laughs more than anything.

The two sat and talked for hours never averting their gazes. Santana told Dani about her glee club days and Lima and her dream here in New York while Dani told Santana about her religious family and Washington and her musical and physical escape from everything by coming to New York. It was getting late and Dani hinted at the time even though it was clear she didn't want to leave but considering the look on Santana's face she wasn't worried about not getting a second date.

"Can I walk you home?" Santana asked hopefully. Dani smiled.

"That would be great." She replied. The two headed for the door and Santana opened the door for Dani who thanked her with a nod and a smile and walked out into the hustle-bustle of New York city. After walking in a harmonious silence for a few minutes Dani said, "It's an amazing city isn't it, New York City."

"I love it, it's my home, I know I belonged here since I came her for nationals a few years ago."

"It was always a dream of mine to come out and live here and now is my time. It's my time to follow my dreams and be who I really am. It's my time." Dani commented gazing up at the immense structures that surrounded them. She felt so small yet so confident and big. Santana definitely did make her feel better about herself. I mean look at her, Dani thought, I can't believe a girl as amazing and beautiful and talented as her is into me. Santana looked over at Dani who was walking beside her. Santana watched her gaze at the skyscrapers that surrounded them but to her nothing else seemed to exist except the girl next to her. I mean look at her, Santana thought, I can't believe a girl as amazing and beautiful and talented as her is into me. "This is where I get off." Dani said cutting off Santana's thought but Santana didn't mind on bit. She loved hearing Dani's voice.

Before Santana could think Dani had leaned in and kissed her. Santana, extremely willingly, kissed Dani back before the two of them pulled away and smiled at each other. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." Dani said as she took a step toward the apartment.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Santana replied without letting a smile escape her face. Santana was stunned. She wasn't going to get over this night any time soon. Santana walked down the sidewalk toward her sketchy neighborhood but not before glancing back at Dani who was standing right where Santana left her with a huge smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana slid the door to the apartment open to find Rachel and Kurt sitting on the coach looking at her. Santana opened her mouth to say something rude to them but was interrupted before she could.

"How was the date?" Rachel frantically asked Santana.

"It was fine." Santana replied. This was obviously an understatement but she didn't really feel like breaking down everything to Hummelberry.

"Come on Santana, we totally just googled her, it must have been much more than fine. Have you seen this girl." Kurt said pushing his phone with a picture of Dani on it toward Santana's face.

"Yeah, I've seen her, quite well actually." Santana replied trying to ignore the phone in her face but she still couldn't resist the urge to look at Dani's face again.

"Continue." Rachel said, surprisingly interesting in the workings of Santana's love life. Hummelberry really wasn't who Santana wanted to talk about this too but she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Okay it was absolutely amazing." Santana blurred out. Kurt and Rachel smiled and waited for more details. "We hung out at the restaurant and then we sang a duet. Her voice is absolutely amazing by the way, better than yours Berry." Rachel wasn't too happy about that last comment but was toointerested to interrupt Santana. "We sang Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles and she played guitar and it was amazing. Then she told me all about her life and stuff and how she moved here a couple weeks ago from Washington and how she came from a religious family and stuff like that and I talked about Lima and Glee and dealing with you guys. Then I walked her home and before I could think she kissed me." Kurt and Rachel's faces lit up. As did Santana's thinking about how amazing that was.

"I think you got yourself a girl." Kurt said happily, a really attractive girl at that. Does she like musicals? You and Dani and Blaine and I can have a double date!

"No, never." Santana replied rolling her eyes. We are not going to do that.

"Fine but that's your loss, Les Mis is coming back." Kurt said practically forcing Santana to let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Do you have her number?" Rachel questioned.

"No, shoot, we were too busy talking that I didn't get that." Santana replied, just realizing that she missed out on that.

"From what I've heard you've done a lot more than talking." Kurt said teasingly.

"Hell yeah." Santana replied. "And I enjoyed every second of it. Now will you guys stop interrogating me on my date with the most beautiful girl on the planet. I'm going to eat." Santana walked across the room. "Cool pizza." She said grabbing a slice.

"That's min-" Kurt tried to say but gave up, he wasn't getting his pizza back and he knew better than to mess with Santana. Santana escaped to corner of the apartment and closed the curtain.

"Good for her." Rachel said to Kurt as they sat down on the couch and put the Guys and Dolls DVD into the TV.

"Bad for my pizza." Kurt replied. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch turning up the musical to full blast. Santana was sitting in her room eating some really good pizza and thinking about that night, about Dani. Santana almost screamed at Hummelberry for blasting the damn musical but let it go because she was too happy. Dani made her happy like nothing had done before. Little things didn't seem to matter anymore. She had Dani.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana spent extra time doing her hair and makeup this morning. She rolled her eyes as she put on her uniform but she knew it didn't really matter because everyone had to wear them.  
"Santana come on you're hogging the bathroom, we have to get to work." Rachel yelled out at Santana who was still perfecting her hair.  
"Hold up Berry! I'm busy!" Santana yelled back adjusting her hair for the final time because she really didn't want to be late for work, for once. Last night was amazing. She sang a duet with Dani and they kissed. Santana thought that maybe she had something going between her and Dani. There was honestly nothing she wanted more. Santana took one more quick glance into the mirror before swinging open the door where Rachel was waiting very impatiently for the bathroom. Rachel looked up and rolled her eyes  
"It's about time… well someone looks nice today, for someone special I'm assuming." Rachel said with a wink.  
"Just get ready fast." Santana responded giving Rachel a nudge into the bathroom.

The next few days were incredible for Santana. She had gained so much more confidence with Dani and they had hung out every night since their first duet. Santana knew she really liked Dani but, like it has always been with Dani, she was too nervous to ask. Santana knew she was getting better with Dani because she could tell that Dani liked her back but Santana couldn't help herself from her beating heart and sweating boobs. And the stuttering, Santana hated the damn stuttering. She couldn't help it around Dani. She just couldn't.

Dani was walking to work thinking about Santana. Dani definitely liked Santana a lot and was going to make the next move tonight. She was confident in her sexuality and her fondness toward Santana but she could help but to step back in awe as Santana made a move during their duet the other night. Dani thought that Santana's nervousness was adorable. She couldn't help but smile when Santana stuttered. It was adorable and flattering to see a girl who outwardly is so badass weaken when she was around her.

Santana arrived to the diner where Dani was already working hard (or at least acting like she was). Dani looked up from her sugar caddies and smiled at Santana who quickly smiled back. Santana still could not get over Dani's smile. Still. Dani's eyes seemed wider and more beautiful time her eyes met them. Santana could not help but smile every time she saw Dani, or make that really lame nervous laugh that has happened on multiple occasions with Santana. Santana crossed the room and checked into work. She came up behind Dani and put her hands over Dani's eyes.  
"Guess who?" Santana asked Dani.  
"Gunther, what are you doing behind me?" Dani responded jokingly causing Santana to let out a giggle which was interrupted by Dani quickly turning around a placing a secretive peck on Santana's cheek. "Or is it MY Sapphic goddess?" Santana smiled at Dani's comment shyly but internally screamed. Santana couldn't help but remember the other day when Dani said that she needed a 100% Sapphic goddess. Santana almost forgot how to breathe after that comment and now Dani was calling Santana HER Sapphic goddess. This must have been some sort of crazy elaborate prank or a dream or something. Things could not be this good, Dani could not be this beautiful. I just can't physically happen. But Santana knew that is was happening and she wouldn't change a second of it for the world. Not the stutters or the kisses, the nervous laughs or the exchanged smiles. It was all perfect.

Santana was falling for Dani, hard.  
Dani was falling for Santana, hard.

"Are you ready?" Dani asked Santana after another day of working at the diner. Tonight Dani and Santana were going on a walk through time square and Broadway. Tonight Dani was going to ask Santana to be her girlfriend. Tonight everything was going to change, for the better. Dani grabbed her guitar, Santana still didn't know why she carried it around everywhere but she looked sexy with a guitar on her back so Santana didn't mind one bit, and Santana grabbed her bag and they walked out the door. Rachel gave Santana a wink and received a smile in return as Santana walked out the door.  
"I still can't get over the buildings." Dani said smiling. "After I had to leave my parents and come to New York the buildings were what comforted me the most."  
"That's sweet." Santana commented. "After my Grandma left me I just bitched at people, I'm a little better now though." Dani laughed.  
"It happens." The two approached the bright lights of time square and walked toward the bleachers that Santana sat on when she first came to New York at nationals. These bleachers were where her life changed, and now it would change again, all for the better. Dani nodded her head signaling Santana to follow her to the bleachers. The two sat down and looked out at time square.  
"This is one of the first places I went to when I first came to New York two years ago." Santana piped up and said.  
"Me too. Although it is very chaotic here I always seem so relaxed." Dani replied turning toward Santana. She took Santana's hand in hers and gently kissed Santana before pulling away and looking into her eyes. "You are an incredible person, so beautiful and remarkably talented and inside you have such a caring heart." Santana's heart was racing. Her eyes were locked on Dani's as she listened to every word Dani said. She sounded poetic, almost like she was singing her words, which in all honesty Santana wouldn't have minded. Santana smiled while Dani paused to look deeper into Santana's eyes. Dani smiled back causing Santana to move her shoulders inward from nervousness. Santana looked down and Dani lifted her chin up so that they locked eyes again. Santana had never been this shy and nervous around anyone before but Dani did that to her. Dani, looking as confident as ever, smiled yet again and squeezed Santana's hand. Quietly and gently Dani said, "I would be honored if I could call you my girlfriend." Santana's heart almost stopped, she did not expect that. Lesbian relationships move so fast, but Santana didn't mind it, she had fallen for Dani already. Santana looked into Dani's eyes and pulled her shoulders back trying to seem confident again. Santana squeezed Dani's hand and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips locked like they were meant to be together. Santana and Dani held this kiss much longer than the previous one outside Dani's apartment, not purposely they just couldn't pull away. When they finally did pull away the two smiled at each other as Dani said, "I'm guessing that's a yes."  
"Could I be any more obvious?" Santana replied before taking her new girlfriend's hand and leading her down the steps. They walked hand in hand across time square and through the streets of New York City in content silence.

Santana stood in her apartment looking over at Rachel who was looking out the window. That day had been one of the best days of their lives. Kurt was happily engaged and now working at the diner with the girls, Rachel had nailed the lead role in the up and coming revival of Funny Girl and Santana was now dating the most incredible girl she had ever seen. Rachel, like always, broke out into song but Santana, for once, was fine with it. It reflected all of their lives at the moment, incredible. Plus it was the Beatles and the Beatles are amazing.  
"When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be." Rachel sang with a massive smile on her face and Kurt opened a bottle of champagne that they were totally not old enough to drink but that day deserved celebration. Santana chimed in because she could totally relate to this song right now.  
"And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be." Santana smiled at Dani when she sang those lyrics, Dani knew why and felt the same way. She smiled back, everything was right.  
"Let it be, Let it be, Let it be, Let it be. Whisper words of wisdom, let it be."  
Now Kurt chimed in as the trio that was now a perfectly content quartet laid on the floor. Santana and Dani held hands while Kurt sang.  
"And when the night is cloudy there is still a light that shines on me. Shine on until tomorrow, let it be." Santana and Dani moved their heads to the music and Santana tickled Dani's hand. Santana chimed in with a smile.  
"I wake up to the sound of music Mother Mary comes to me. Speaking words of wisdom, let it be." Santana and Dani both move their body's to the rhythm on the song. Santana looks over at Dani just to make sure she's still there and this is all really happening. Dani turns and smiles and proves her presence by booping Santana's nose. The song ends and Santana rests her head on Dani's neck. The four extremely happy young adults lay on the floor of their apartment, Santana and Dani hand in hand and Rachel and Kurt smiling at the ceiling. The best day of their lives was coming to a close but their new and extremely different lives were about to begin, and they liked that. But no matter what, they were going to stay together.


	5. Chapter 5

525600 Minuets

Santana slammed her eyes shut and fell to her knees

Dani came beside her and put her arm around Santana

Dani bent down and pulled Santana into her arms

Santana broke down and cried in Dani's arms

Dani gently ran her hand through Santana's hair

There was silence

525600 Minuets

I'll Stand by You

Dani knew Santana was hurting

She couldn't imagine losing someone so close to her

She weaved her hand into Santana's and held her head high

For Santana's sake

She hated seeing Santana so upset

But there was nothing more she could do

I'll Stand by You

Fire and Rain

Times were hard

Dani would find Santana broken down in a corner

Crying

She was weak

Yet so strong

Fire and Rain

No surrender

Life went on without him

Santana could still live

It was hard

But it was possible

Dani held Santana every night

As long as Dani was there Santana would not give up

She would get through it

No surrender

Make You Feel my Love

Dani made sure that she was always there for Santana

She needed to feel the love

Because she had lost one of her own

Everything seemed to crash and burn

But their relationship only grew

Make You Feel my Love

If I Die Young

Santana sang

Holding back tears

They still came

Finn was horrible to her at times

But still like a brother

He cared

He loved

She loved

He left

She held on

She was still here

He was gone

She will remember

The sharp knife

Of a short life

She will remember

He died young

But never, ever

Alone


	6. Chapter 6

Two young women curled up next to each other on a park bench in Central Park. It was fall and the leaves were beginning to turn bright shades of red, orange, yellow, green and brown. The girls watched in silence as the wind ruffled the leaves. One by one they would be plucked by the wind or gravity from their branch and would lightly drift down to the ground below. The wind blew the leaves across the path and up toward the sky forming patterns, shapes and designs, the air as its canvas. Sometimes the wind would spin the leaves in circles causing a tornado of color. All was a spectacle to see. A symphony of crackling leaves filled the air. A couple walked by hand in hand, the crunch of the fallen leaves followed them with each step down the path. A leaf fell from a nearby tree and delicately placed itself on one of the girl's shoulder. The other girl lightly smiled and reached over to remove the leaf from the blond girl's sweater. As she leaned over, the blond girl greeted her with a soft kiss which was held for longer than expected by both as the leaf fell to the ground. The girls pulled away from each other as they each let their breath out. A gentle cloud came from them as their warm breath hit the chilled air. The girls move closer together for warmth as the sun was beginning to set. In the distance they could see skyscrapers reaching up from the ground toward the darkening sky. Across the horizon, a city scene was painted with the colors of the setting sun. Reds, yellows, oranges, golds, purples, greens and blues brightened the horizon. Straight above the stars were beginning to come out. Small specs of light filled with opportunity and hope peaked their way through the sunset. The moon was beginning to rise; it was almost full but still had a sliver of darkness cut into it. The moon shone brighter as the sun moved its way to other parts of the world. Although smaller and not as powerful, the moon took on its nightly duty to guide wanderers through the darkness until they safely arrived home. It was darker now, the sky had turned into a heavier shade of blue, and the vibrant colors had begun to fade away. The city began to glow with the luminescence of the night. The leaves crackled and blew delicately in the darkness. The two girls still sat on the park bench, watching the day turn to night, the seasons changing, and the city glowing. Where they sat only the light of a nearby lamp post shone on them. The figures were no longer recognizable as individuals. They seemed to mold together in the moonlight. The girls sat together until there was total darkness in the sky. When the sky was black and the city lights were the only color that could be seen the two girls silently stood. Hand in hand they walked down the path toward the rising lights of the city. The wind blew the leaves forward to lead the girls to the street. The leaves crackled with every step the girls took. The girls stopped before walking onto the busy sidewalk. They turned around and looked at the park which was now different shades of black and white because of the darkness. They could still hear the wind rustle the leaves calmly. A leaf fell from a tree to the feet of the girls. The taller of the girls bent down and picked up the leaf. From the lights of the street they could see it was brightly colored with reds and golds. The girl turned the leaf in her hand by the stem and delicately passed it over to the shorter girl who gently took the leaf. The taller girl rested her forehead on that of the shorter girl. The two joined hands and interweaved their fingers. Between their hands a leaf stood out, proud and strong. They said nothing, nothing needed to be said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on please." Rachel whined as Santana briskly turned toward her room.  
"No." Santana yelled back storming into her room. Santana attempted to close the curtain but a hand grasped the fabric before she could. "I'm not going!"  
"Please, we really want you to come." Kurt said loosening his grip on the curtain. "You'll have fun."  
"What do you mean I'll have fun. It's the flippin' Broadway Flee Market. There will be 10 Broadway freaks like you guys per square foot. I refuse to torture myself like this."  
"We just want to spend a day all together, come on Santana. It only happens once a year." Blaine pipped in. He was visiting Kurt for the week from Ohio and was definitely excited about the event.  
"You can bring Dani. She's hard on the outside like you but on the inside you know she likes Broadway." Rachel replied with a sly smile. She knew it was the truth. Just the other day Dani asked for tickets to see Funny Girl when it came out.  
"She does no…" Santana quickly replied but paused before she finished. She knew Dani and Rachel was telling the truth. Dani was probably going to be at the Broadway Flee Market anyway and Santana wasn't going to pass up a chance to spend time with Dani. "Fine." Santana reluctantly agreed and aggressively closing the curtain. Once the curtain was safely closed Santana let out a smile. She wasn't as reluctant as she seemed, everything was better with Dani.

"Hey babe what's up?" Santana couldn't help but smile as she heard her girlfriend's voice on the other line. Although Santana was the one who called Dani she couldn't help but be surprised when Dani answered the phone. And the babe. Dani called Santana babe. Santana didn't think she could ever get used to that. "Babe, are you there?" The words melted in Santana's mind like chocolate before she realized that she should probably reply to Dani before she hung up.  
"Yeah I'm here, sorry. I got caught up in your beautiful voice." Santana said cheesily.  
"Oh god you are a hopeless romantic." Dani giggled and rolled her eyes as Santana sighed.  
"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."  
"Awww, you don't want anyone to know you have a heart." Dani teased.  
"That's because that is reserved for you."  
"Damn you're good." Dani said with a laugh. "So what's really up now that you got that off your chest?"  
"Oh yeah, I had a reason I was calling umm… oh yeah. Do you want to come with Rachel and Kurt and Blaine and me to the Broadway Flee Market today?"  
"That was honestly the last thing I would ever expect to come out of your mouth." Dani laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah, they made me I thought you would like to come."  
"I would love to. What time?"  
"we'll pick you up at 11."  
"Sounds great. Can't wait to see you babe."  
"You've got to stop calling me that, it makes me feel weird."  
"Alright, babe. Won't do it again." Santana sighs. "I'll see you at 11."  
"Yeah, bye."  
"Bye, babe."


End file.
